The Worlds Darkest Hour Book 2:The Bear Ring
by The Fire Files
Summary: Elizabeth and the gang are back with another adventure with their children.Elizabeth got a bear ring.Their children are in trouble and guess whoes back to destroy them all?Have fun reading.


The chapters are in 1 chapter!Hey guys GreenTide here.I am writing book 2 of The Worlds Darkest Hour.I don't own any of the characters in this series the avatar is still alive and the other one is incarnated the avatar can still be in the avatar I don't own any of the songs and characters!Have fun reading! :D Sorry for any misspelled grammar and other stuff.

Daisy and Eddy:11 years old,Quinn:10,Elinoir:11,and Keith:12

* * *

The Worlds Darkest Hour

Book 2:The Bear Ring

By: GreenTide Stories

Chapter 1 What Lies Next

Elizabeth

"I will be back to destroy you all!"Pitch said.I kept thinking of what he said.

"Mom!"Daisy said

"Hey!"Peter came in holding Eddy.

"Hi mom."At night we went to Rapunzels and Jacks castle.(Meri and Hic's castle is on the left,Jacks and Punzies castle is in the middle,and me and Peters castle is on the right.)When we got there North,Tooth,Bunnymud,and Sandy were there the kids were playing in the living room while we talked.

"So we got word that Pitch is back with a bear."North said

"Is it a cute furry one!?"Punz all laughed.

"No."Bunny said

"Mordu why does it have to be him."Merida said

"Wait you know him?"Tooth said

"I fought him when I was mortal and he is still goin to go after me!"She said

"What if he goes after the kids."I said

"Well he is."The six of us we in shock.

"Well Pitch did say that he will be back."I said

"To destroy us."I helped Punz and Tooth make dinner.

"Dinners ready!"Meris 2 daughters Elinoir and Quinn both had fiery hair like her,Daisy and Eddy had black hair like me and Peter,Keith had white hair like Jack he is the son of Jack and we ate North said "The kids are going to attend school in about 2 days."

"They are."Peter said

"Tooth are you teaching at their school?"Jack said

"Yes I will but I don't know what class I am teaching."She said

"I am teaching at their school also.I just have to teach them about how you can identify different plants and seeds."Rapunzel said

"But will the kids say about your long hair?"Keith said

"I don't know." I washed the dishes and told the kids the we were going put the kids to bed and he said"Should we tell them that they are not going to a regular school?"

"They don't know that we are benders though."I said

"We have been keeping that secret from them for 11 years they have to know."He said

"Ok we will tell them tomorrow."I went to bed.

_The Next Morning..._

"Hi dad."Daisy came and we told them to sit down.

"Me and your mother have been keeping a secret from you."Peter said

"You guys are not going to a regular school."I said

"What school are we going to?"Eddy said

"You guys are going to a school that has kids like you."Peter said

"What do you mean like us?"Eddy said

"Well me and your father are benders."I said

"What are benders?"Daisy asked

"Benders bend air,water,earth,fire,and metal."Peter said

"Me and your mother bend four of those and I bend metal."Peter said

"Well does me and Daisy have any bending?"Eddy said

"Daisy you can bend earth and fire and you can bend water and air."I said

"We were going to give you guys these when you were older but here."Peter gave them their gliders.

"So these are the same things that you guys have?"Eddy said

"Yep."I made breakfast and someone knocked on the door.

"Peter can you put the food on the table while I get that?"I said.I went to the door and the messenger gave me a package.I went inside and opened the was a bear ring from mom,godmother,The note said... _Your mother told me to give it to you when she was at the hospital when she gave birth to you._I put the ring on my finger and rest of the day me and Peter teached Daisy and Eddy some bending haven't told us the school that they were going to will tell us tomorrow.(We didn't even tell them that we are guardians.)

Daisy

I looked at the ring and it was like the bear was coming at is going to be the first day of a new school is called Gaurdian said that my mom,dad,Quinn's mom and dad,and Keith's dad are all going to be professers at the will be we boarded they sleigh my parents didn't even Rapunzel and Uncle Jack and Merida and Hiccup won't is getting a dragon got on and I heard North say

"We'll do a kids,me,and Bunnymud and Sandman against you guys,Tooth,and the prize would be cookies!"

"Your on!"Mom said

"Ready!Set!Go!"North was going so fast that Bunny really barfed and it hit a bird.

"Really Bunny?!"North all we got there North ate all the wonder why he's so the parents,Tooth,and Sandman food was placed in front of my mom lift up the lid she said "Really North!Did you have enough cookies already!?"

"Well he said while biting in a cooking followed by another.I am what I am and you can't change me."He said

"Fine."mom said that the first day at this school would great forus.I wonder why he said went to next morning me Quinn and Elinoir were talking and when the parents came in everyone was they sat down North said "These are our new professers encluding Tooth."Everyone was whispering about somthing.

"What are they whispering about?"Keith said

"I don't know?"Eddy homeroom is with my classes are with the powers that the professers do.

"Ok will practice outside."She we were practicing she stopped for some reason.

"You guys have to go inside."She said

"Mom are you ok?"I said

"Go inside."she said.I went inside and a kid said "Thats your mom?"

"Yes she is."I said

"Really?"She said

"Yes really."I ,Rapunzel,Merida,Hiccup,and my dad came in.

"Daisy where's your mom."Jack said

"She's out there."I said pointing out the went outside and I saw a bear.

Merida

We went fought Mordu but he was to you know it he scratched Liz in the stomach and left and we went to wrapped her hair around her and sang

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_what once was mine_

When her hair died down she was got up.I said "We better get the kids."Eddy came and Daisy stood next to got Keith while Hiccup went to get Elinoir and Quinn.

"Mom are you ok?"Daisy said

"Yes i'm ok."Quinn and Elinoir came.I hugged them.

"Class dissmissed."Liz went to North's kids went out side.

"Mordu attacked us."Hiccup said

"We need to protect the kids."Bunnymud said

"Wait they're outside!"Rapunzel called them in.

"Someone is going after you guys."Jack said

"Who?"Keith said

"Well Pitch has someone which is Mordu."Liz said

"So is Mordu a person?"Quinn said

"He is a bear."I told them that Bunnymud will be protecting them for the rest of the week.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bunny Protection

Quinn

"Bunny why do you have to protect us?"Elinoir said

"You guys are in danger and I am following orders from your parents."He said

"How do the other students know our parents?"Keith said

"Follow me."We followed and we looked in the was a picture of our parents.

"This was a picture of your kept Pitch away for years until now."Bunny said

"So they are like legends here?"Daisy said

"Yes they are."We went to the cafateria and our parents came in and sat nextday our parents taught was taught the bow by mum and I wanted to be a dragon trainer like dad.I already befriended Toothless now I get to have my own dragon!How cool is that.

"Ok now she trust you."Dad picked me up and put me on the sat on Toothless and flew in the we went down dad said "What are you going to name her?"

"I will name her Wing."I said

"Can you tell me why?"he said

"Because she has one wing and you built another wing for her so she could fly."I said

"Ok."We went for another practice run and Elinoir "accidently" shot the arrow at me.I doged it quickly.I landed Wing down and we all went inside.I forgot that we still needed protection from one more day and Bunny will stop protecting our parents were talking trouble isn't here to serve us dinner!Oh wait that's the lunch ladies here is the took Toothless!Wait no that is there was no trouble so we just ate dinner and went to bed.

Eddy

I remembered a lullaby song that mom used to sing.I can't remember the lyrics.I went to next morning we woke up early cause a fat kid was me and Keith are the only ones changed our clothes and went to the girls were there to even and Daisy battled eatch other and Keith was throwing snow a bad that he can't heal like his was riding Wing and Elinoir was shooting arrows at the targets and trees.I won,but she won more 25 to and Daisy kept were and Daisy tried out he parents didn't really tell us how Bunny told us NOT just threw snowballs at ended when he got his boomarangs out and ruined the pile of snowballs.

"You shouldn't ruin there fun Cottentail."Jack said

"Well they were throwing snowballs at me."He all talked and I gave Jack a was talking to Bunny and he said "I will never let them out of my where did they go?"We pummeled him with snowballs!It was really fun until Merida,Rapunzel,Hiccup,Dad,and mom came.

"Jack you could have told us you are pummeling snowballs at Bunny!"Mom said

"Do you guys what to join?"I made snowballs and we had a huge snowball fight.I saw the other students Quinn and Hiccup was riding there dragons holding a basket of snowballs and throwing them at snowball fight ended and we carried on with our day.

Narrator

This was the last day of the Bunny Protection as that what Quinn would say they would miss that day due to come as the tragedy will struck later in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Toothless Tragedy

Hiccup

Two weeks past and I was sitting in my chair working on a came up to me a said

"Dad what does Wing eat?"

"I am just guessing the she eats fish?"I said

"Can we feed her?"she said

"Ok just wait till I get the fish."I said

"Ok dad."When I got the fish we went to Toothless and Wing.

"Just be carefull."We were done and I carried Quinn inside to put her to next morning we ate we were done Tooth said "We are planning a dance."

"Why a dance?"Liz said

"Ya why?"Meri said

"We are doing a dance to keep everyone safe and because Tooth was begging all week.

"The dance is in 6 days."Tooth left and Liz said "This is going to get weird."

"Tooth or the party?"Jack went to bed.

"Both."I was done teaching the class we all went to Liz's some reason the students like coming here.I stood next to Merida,Rapunzel,and Jack said that Peter was teaching a metal bending class and the rest of his class were here students were dissmissed and the children all went to the other went to North's office while we went to Bunnymuds wanted to show heard Liz humming something.A tune but we don't know what it were at Bunnymud's class we told him about the tune that Liz was singing.

"That is a pirates song."Bunny said

"What kind of song?"Jack said

"A lullaby."he said

"Why would Liz sing that?"I said

"North will tell song if Liz was singing will give her strength."We went to North's opened the door and North told us the whole thing.

"So Liz's father is a bender and a pirate?"I said

"Yes."He said

"Can she sing it?"Liz started singing...(I made this up)

_"The year is dead._

_We know._

_Because we are humans and pirates within._

_With swords and guns._

_Fighting among the living and the dead."_

She was done and Jack's,Punzie's,Meri's,and my mouth were open and she laughed at our faces.

"So that was a lullaby that gives you strength?"Merida said

"Yep."She said.I went to feed Toothless some I turned to feed him he was gone."Toothless!Toothless!Where are you bud?"I yelled.I looked for was still here.I went inside and told the others.

"Pitch took him."I said

"How do you know that he took him?"Merida said

"I saw black sand."I said

"How did you know the lullaby?"Punzie said

"My father was a captian and he would take me on board.I would play captian with the pirates while they listen to my was a party and me and my father made up a lullaby or a song and we all sang that song all night and day."she said

"Do you guys think that they will be alive?"Jack said

"They are half spirit and mortalso yes they are alive."Liz said.

Elizabeth

We are going to the docks today and me and Meri went to the girls told Quinn that we are using her dragon for the flew to the docks and wnet on the ship.

"Elizabeth!Hey you guys Elizabeths here!"Richard said

"Hi Richard."I said

"I need help."I said

"What kind of help?"He said

"We need help getting a dragon back."I said

"Ok."We all sat down and talked about a plan.

"So where is this so called lair?"Richard said

"In the woods."Jack went back to the students were all out of shut them up I had to throw a fire ball at the went through the wall.

"Sorry!"I yelled

"That's ok.I will just put frost on it!"Jack yelled and we started we were done I let the kids talk while I drew out a plan.I thought.I am doing this plan all wrong.A student went up to me and said "Are you really Daisy's mom?"

"Yes why?"I said

"Just curious."He was weird.I went back to the plan and I couldn't think.I told that class that I will be back.I went Meri's class and the others were there.

"I can't think of a plan."I said

"Me neither."Hiccup said

"Wait we could go here and if he attacks us we could go here or here."Meri said

"Ya we could go here and attack him from behind."Peter said

"Or on the side."Rapunzel said

"Jack you could attack him in the air to."The conversation was going on and we were ended the plan in my class.

"When did we get here?"Hiccup questioned

"I don't know?"It was a good thing that the students left to go to lunch or someone would spill our went to eat and when we were done we talked to North about our plan.

"Don't say dance when Tooth is here."Bunny whispered

"So that is your plan?"Tooth said

"Yes."Merida kept blabbering about something and Liz said

"Dance."

"Stop it or she will get coocoo."North said

"She is acting like Sophie when she gets excited I think."Jack said.

Peter

We left and I can't believe that Tooth is still is with that farie or Tooth?It's still weird all took a day off for the took a rest and the others went to their rooms.I read a book for the whole and Eddy came in and they said that they were just getting their stuff for the next next morning we went back to our classes and I had I was teaching Tooth barged in and talked about the dance.I tapped on her shoulder and said "Do have to tell the others the news?"

"I already did.I am a shamed that you,Jack,Hiccup,Merida,and Elizabeth do not care about the 's a good thing that Rapunzel likes the dance."She said

"Tooth just-just leave."I said

"Thats what the others said also."She said.I closed the door and class was all gathered and talked about the dance was in 5 days so we will try and get Toothless back after the dance or after day we tgought of ideas of getting Toothless back from was the day of the dance and we all had to go because of wanted to go to the dance and she said "What if theres trouble?"

"The guardians will get that."Jack said

"Then what will we do?"Hiccup said

"I don't know?"I six of us are going to the ballroom.

"I never knew that we had a ballroom?"Jack said

"Me either."Liz wore our normal clothes went inside and Rapunzel started grabbed Liz's hand and Liz grabbed my hand and I grabbed Hiccup which grabbed Merida's all started dancing and Rapunzel grabbed Jack and he dance with students started joining and the night was remembered that we had to rescue Toothless so we left the school and flew to the docks to meet Richard.


End file.
